the rise of the strategist: one shots
by jean.carter.7528
Summary: this is a side story of my original story "the rise of the strategist" this were I usually put all the naught stuff in.


**Rise of the strategist (one shot) Ok this place is were I put all my one shots that I can't put in the original story. this usually contains sex or torture or something else.**

furuchi simply fell flat on his bed. the day was exhausting with the arguments and then behemoths test and then lunana's training him. furuchi's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. praying it wasn't someone who wanted to kill him, he opened the door and was surprised to see that it was agiel

"may i come in" agiel asked

"sure" furuchi responded his exhaustion completely forgotten "what brings you here"

"i am here for a experiment" agiel says to furuchi and seeing his confusion she explains "i thought that human's were all bugs or garbage and when i thought i was superior that human girl(aio) defeated me and time after time my opinion keeps changing and now i am curious about you humans. about you world, your internal organs and other stuff"

The internal organs part scared him "so what do you want to know about me" furuchi asked a bit worried

Agiel pulled on her coat letting it fall and now standing in only her Armor/underwear. "care to take a guess" she says before pulling her top Armor/ bra off.

furuchi could swear those were the best and only breast he had seen in his life, they were median in size with a lighter shade of colour compared to rest of her body. but he could do nothing but stare at them.

agiel was not a patient person but she decided to let him look at her breast for a couple more minutes. After sometime seeing that furuchi was just going to stare at them she decided to take the initiative "are you just going to look at them or are you going to touch them" the moment she said this furuchi's shaking hands moved closer and closer untill he touched it, he didn't have anything to compare it to but man they were something alright. they were firm but soft and fit in his palms perfectly. using both his hands he weighed them both no amount of porn or sex games had prepared him for this.

Agiel felt like he started again to repeat but before she could say anything she felt him pinch both her tit, press them and then pull the as if seeing how far it can be stretched "this is you first isn't it?"

"ya, your right this is the first time i am doing something like this. why am i bad"

furuchi asked

"no, you are taking your time as if you're understanding everything" agiel explained "usually they would just directly jump to the end, but for some reason this feels good. taking things little by little"

"your beautiful agiel" furuchi says as he brings his lips to hers. it starts as innocent but as time goes by it becomes french as there,well more like agiel tounge licking his and finish it off by biting his top lips and drawing blood "tasty"

furuchi moved his head to her breast and started to suck as if life depended on it and used his other hand to again pinch. when agiel started to moan this just increased his resolve and doubled as he sucked harder and his other hand started to pinch and pull harder.

agiel was experiencing a new sensation, she had done things with her breasts but never once something like this and she liked it

furuchi pulled out "that was new" agiel said. furuchi was pushed on to the bed and this pants were pulled down as well as his boxers. "not bad, but you will have to make it bigger with magic"

"you can do that in the demon world"

"Only the strong demon's can because it requires a lot of energy" agiel said as she grabbed his staff and just a good pull she saw that he came. "I heard people say i am good but this is new" she says as she licks the white substance of her hand.

"i am so sorry, this was the first time i had any experience live this and..and.."

he was ashamed, in the videos he saw the main character go for hours before he pop but seriously just one pull and he was out.

"it's alright, you just need a bit of practice" she says as she goes to get her armor but stoped when furuchi put on his 'cool furuchi' face

"wait, i don't think its right,i mean if i can't give you the same feel you gave me" seeing as she was still debating upon what to do he added "give me a chance, you have nothing to lose"

seeing that he had a point. she went and sat on his bed and pulled out her armor/panties and then stretched her legs to give him a good view of her front entrance. furuchi came in close and bent his head to see better. it was the first time he had seen this in real life. it had a bit of hair, and there was a smell coming out of it but overall it looked amazing.

digging his head in he became doing what all he had seen on TV. first licking, biting and then putting his fingers into it. and moving it around and searched for her G-spot and the second he found it he put all his focus on it. Agiel was having a blast her moan were getting higher and higher. No one before had ever did this sort of thing 'furuchi isn't experienced or well built but he has some tricks i never seen before' and before she knew it she came on his face.

seeing she had a good time furuchi took off all his clothes and got ready as he aligned him self with her entrance "agiel can i do it" receiving a nod he launched into her but this time he was not going to make the same mistake as he kept on going in and out while agiel moaned under him.

Agiel was actually faking it. she had been with demon's before who were alot more bigger that furuchi and were much harder and faster than him as well but he was a good guy so she kept on faking it for him as she kept on moaning until suddenly she moaned for real as furuchi hit her G-spot again. "so that was the magic spot, now that i know i can make you feel good for real and don't have to pretend" furuchi said as he kept focusing on it.

"how did you know" agiel asked in between real maons this time

"i had a feeling so i simply said that but you confirmed it" furuchi says with a smile on his face and a shocked agiel who realised she had been played but before she could comment on anything she felt him release inside her 'too bad i was so close to'

"oh shit, i am sorry i came before you" furuchi said and wanted to continue but his tool didn't get up. realising what he just did "did i get you pregnant"

"no, i am on a pill and its alright" agiel said

furuchi felt horrible and cursed his own lack of stamina. but he wasn't going to simply let her walk away from this without a good memory. and used his hands to keep up the pace

"you don't have to do this"

"I don't have to, i want to"

He didn't know why but he felt stronger and looked down and saw this tool was standing proud. not to be someone who looks at a gift horse in the mouth. He takes his hand out and begins his second time. But this time agiel can feel his strength as he takes her. before she knew it he lifted her up and kept at it. after sometime he put her on her hands and knees and so on and so on he kept doing his new position at her

while both of them didn't realise that all of his contracts were sitting in there ghost form. normally with the new seal they didn't have to come but because furuchi was pushing so much they were forced to apper

"those are some interesting position he is using, humans are so creative" the dog faced general said.

"shut up" hecadoth said. his friend was being taken infront of him while he simply just stood there to watch.

"aaaaa..." the little witch girl was having a hard time. she knew what sex was but seeing it happened infront of her was something else and to make matters worst. what ever he was feeling a little 1/16 was felt by them but unlike them she was a virgin and thus it had a bugger effect.

Rozo just stood there simply standing and watching what ever happens.

"i am cumming" they both shouted as they reached there limit and fell on the bed and both of them fell asleep.

 **I would like your opinion** **on this, so review and don't worry because**

 **1)you are probably using a fake name**

 **2) nobody you know probably reads this**

 **3)i will let you fill this up for me**


End file.
